Dragonborn (D
For the background of the dragonborn, see dragonborn. Seemingly born of dragons to most people, the Dragonborn are from another planet in the Galaxy, one Thurban. They came through the Dragon Gate to start a new life and are flourishing in some areas while declining in others. The Dragonborn in 5e is facing a split four ways, but as far as Phaeselis is concerned, the split is in three. The conquered Dragonborn of Veritaxisi is slowly being hellenized. They are largely resistant to hellenization since they are of a higher population. The dragonborn of Tethyrias is already Hellenized due to being enslaved for twenty years, then they escaped. Uncommon Race The Dragonborn are known as a Major Race. This means that they account to about one tenth of the population of Phaeselis and most of the Empire. In Sardinia, however, they count as a Dominate race. Overall, they are a major race because they control two cultural centers in the Campaign (Arc Teryx and Veritaxisi). Dragonborn Cultures Generally, the three cultures listed here: The Dragonborn of Veritaxisi, the dragonborn people of Tethyrias, and the dragonborn of Arc Teryx (Sardinia) are treated as sub-races mechanically, even though they aren't sub-races. The traits are identical to the Dragonborn traits in the Player's Handbook for 5e. Veritaxisan Dragonborn These Dragonborn are traditionalists. They are so heavily steeped into Tradition, that they kicked out the Argent Prophet and his followers from amongst them. A wicked people, they were invaded and conquered twice. Now slowly undergoing hellenization, the Veritaxisan Dragonborn have proud traditions, and they have their Speakers for the Dead. Their decadent culture has forced them to accept the role of a conquered people who are slowly losing their traditions. *''Ability Score increase:'' Veritaxisan Dragonborn gain a +1 bonus to their Charisma. *''Dragonborn pride:'' You gain the skill History (Dragonborn) regardless of your background. This skill relates to your traditions, your knowledge of your old home, and your religion. *''Languages:'' Draconic and Koine Hellenic. Tethyrian Dragonborn These Dragonborn are hellenized. They have a strong affinity to Hellenic Culture, but still maintain their Speakers for the Dead and their religion. Once slaves, now they are free to choose to make their own destinies and fortunes in the Western Hellenic Colonies. *''Ability Score increase: Tethyrian Dragonborn gain a +1 bonus to a physical stat of their choice, due to participating in Hellenic sports. *Hellenized:'' The Tethyrian dragonborn who adventure has some exposure to the gymnasiums or colleges. Thus they get the Athletics skill or the Philosophy lore skill regardless of their background. *''Languages: ''Koine Hellenic only. Arc Teryxan Dragonborn These Dragonborn are looking to recreate a revival of all Dragonborn culture and are rejecting their hellenization. They are also expanding their territory in the name of preserving their race and have already conquered several Phoenician (human) cities and placed them in bondage. They are in the business of conquering Sardinia for their own kingdom. *''Ability Score increase:'' Arc Teryxan Dragonborn gain a +1 bonus to Constitution, due to their regimental nature. *''Expansionistic:'' Arc Teryxan Dragonborn receive the Intimidation skill for free, regardless of their background. *''Languages:'' Draconic only. Open Game Content The following is Open Game Content. Your draconic heritage manifests in a variety of traits you share with other dragonborn. Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. Age: Young dragonborn grow quickly. They walk hours after hatching, attain the size and development of a 10-year-old human child by the age of 3, and reach adulthood by 15. They live to be around 80. Alignment: Dragonborn tend to extremes, making a conscious choice for one side or the other in the cosmic war between good and evil. Most dragonborn are good, but those who side with evil can be terrible villains. Size: Dragonborn are taller and heavier than humans, standing well over 6 feet tall and averaging almost 250 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Draconic Ancestry: You have draconic ancestry. Choose one type of dragon from the Draconic Ancestry table. Your breath weapon and damage resistance are determined by the dragon type, as shown in the table. Breath Weapon: You can use your action to exhale destructive energy. Your draconic ancestry determines the size, shape, and damage type of the exhalation. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a saving throw, the type of which is determined by your draconic ancestry. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 2d6 damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use your breath weapon, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Damage Resistance: You have resistance to the damage type associated with your draconic ancestry. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. Draconic is thought to be one of the oldest languages and is often used in the study of magic. The language sounds harsh to most other creatures and includes numerous hard consonants and sibilants. Footnotes Category:5th Edition Category:Conversions Category:D&D Category:Dungeons and Dragons